Written On the Cross
by izabelprincess
Summary: The story...some of us know it, others don't. A man strong and gentle at the same time who died for each and every one of us. A young boy discovers it, and you can too. See what was...written on the cross.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hello and God bless my readers. You don't have to review this, but if you have any questions than I promise I will reply to you. I wrote this because I felt like God was directing me too. Laugh if you like, but this is what I believe, and it's your choice as to how this story affects you. I believe it was meant for you to read this. Somebody died for me, for you, for everybody...and was resurrected. I may not understand all the details, but Jesus Christ, my savior, bled on the cross, and rose again. And thats all I need to know. **

Info About "Written On the Cross"

-The first part is taken from Matthew, Chapter Four (Holy Bible, New International Version)

-Naruto's involvement in the story originates from a British play.

-All dialogue spoken between Jesus Christ and Satan is actual scripture. EVERYTHING Jesus will say in the story will be from scripture (things he actually said).

-This is not meant to be a full length story-only a few chapters (three at the most).

Disclaimer: I have no right to any of _Naruto_...and most certainly do not take credit for any of the Holy Bible.I didn't write either!

_Written On the Cross_

_(Chapter 1) _

"_If anyone would come after me, he must deny himself and take up his cross and follow me."_

_Matthew 16: 24_

"_For God so loved the world that he gave up his only son, so that whoever believe in him will not perish, but have everlasting life."_

_John 3:16_

_AD 31_

"If you are the son of God, tell these stones to become bread."

Two men, one standing and the other kneeling, stood in the center of a dessert far away from all forms of life. The air was hot, and stuck inside your mouth. As if the burning air was trying to dry up your insides. The sun was piercing, and aimed on the pair below, perhaps in a brutal attempt to scourge one of them. If the heat bothered the two in the least, their clothing and countenances suggested otherwise. The man standing was tall and slender. He appeared out of place for the time and era. A long dark cloak, without a single dirt smudge, billowed around him. He seemed ethereal.

The other was quite opposite. This man's garments were ragged and a beige color. They appeared to have been worn most frequently. His hair was auburn, and long and unruly. The skin that his clothes could not cover was tanned a golden brown. His stature suggested that he was humbling himself...but not to his companion. His eyes were closed in pensive thought.

"Son of man, turn these stones into bread," The man standing spoke with a mocking tone. His face was pale and fair like the falling of fresh snow, and his eyes were a brilliant blue; however, there was no compassion, no kindness in their depths. Long, silky black hair fell down his face in _almost_ angelic locks. It was only right that a treacherous angel camouflage his wickedness with beauty.

For the first time of their conversation, the man bent with his eyes closed spoke.

"Man does not live on bread alone, but on every word that comes from God's mouth." His voice was of gentleness, and it's deep tone was soothing. It was righteous.

For a brief moment, fustration broke through the amused expression of the ivory-skinned figure. He turned his body and began walking gracefully away-arms remaining crossed. The scenery swirled, and in an instant the two were on top of a stone temple.

"If _you _are the Son of God, throw yourself down. For it is written 'He will command his angels concerning you, and they will lift you up in their hands so that you will not strike your foot against a stone.' " He snickered at the end, and his voice sang with poisonous honey. He swayed his arms as if to laugh at the man before him; however he did not move from his bent position. He stayed still with his eyes closed.

"_It is also _written: 'Do not put the Lord your God to the test.' " The bitter laughter ceased and the dark-haired man's face shown disgust. He snapped his fingers. In the blink of an eye they were transported to the peak of a high mountain.

No longer hot air, but icy wind surrounded them; however, neither shuddered. The fare man squatted down next to the other. His hands reached to tightly grab the man's head.

"All this I will give you," he said with desperation leaking into his words, "if you will bow down and worship me." Glimpses of large amounts of money...exotic women...delicious food...sophisticated clothing...big crowds shouting praises, all that the world could offer, flashed through the other's mind. The man finally opened his eyes to reveal brown orbs with a truthful and pure shine. His expression was fierce.

"Away from me, Satan!," He stood up from his crouched pose. The man, Satan, backed away in fear. His temptations had been unsuccessful. "For it is written: 'Worship the Lord your God, and serve him only.' "

Shining light was approaching. So bright, he had to shield his vision. He knew what was coming. _They, _his X comradeswere coming. He would take his leave. His objective had failed.

_ (Time Skip...a local carpenter's shop in Jerusalem)_

"Naruto bring me some water...and bread." A blonde headed boy popped up his head from under a table. Saw dust fell from his hair, and he put down the hammer.

"Sure, father." He smiled big at his father, and walked to the container that held their water. He knew that the heat and working were not good for his father's health. There were no doctors nearby, so there was hardly anyone that could help if his father were to get terribly ill. He carefully gave his father, Arashi, the canteen. Arashi wiped the sweat from his brow, and put down his tools.

"Thank you Son," he drank two deep gulps-some droplets running down his neck. He handed the water container back to Naruto, who helped his father up.

"Well, my boy, I think that's enough for today." He ruffled his son's equally sun-bleached hair.

"I'm glad...my stomach is aching." Arashi covered all the tools and new merchandise, and locked the door.

"Let's be quick to return home. I'm sure your mother has something prepared for us." Arashi and Naruto laughed at his joke. Naruto's mother, Anko, was not well suited in the kitchen. Mind you, she did try, but the majority of the time the result was less than satisfactory. Usually, the meals were a combined a effort of Anko, Arashi, and Naruto.

"We made very good time today, Naruto. I'm sure we'll receive a good payment for those tables for the temple." Naruto hopefully nodded in agreement with Arashi. They were mere peasants, even though both Arashi and Anko worked.-Arashi being a carpenter, and Anko tending to the fields of a local Temple Lord. A long silence elapsed between them. Not until they reached their humble home did they speak again, when Anko rushed out the front door to great them-her long dark brown hair flying from it's tight bun.

"My boys!" she gave each of them a tight hug, "Oh my boys...how was work? Good I grant. No matter, I found a solution...Arashi you must hear...but first get along into the house. Food is on the table." Naruto inwardly giggled. His mother was always one to look for cheap and easy ways to earn some money. The threesome trudged together into the household. Homely as it was, it still was comfortable. At the prospect of food Naruto bounded to the wooden table that he and his father had built. He knew from the appearance of the delicious dinner that his mother must have had Aunt Kurenai cook it. He ignored his mother and father bantering, and opted to enjoy this usual supper of rice, potatoes, and beef.

"So, my dear wife, what is this solution you speak of?" Arashi folded his arms, and prepared for her suggestion.

"I, husband, was returning home, and heard a man in the marketplace speaking of a need he had, involving carpentry. I went to inquire his request, and he told me that he Pilate and Herod were searching builders to construct crosses for them." She pulled out a rough piece of parchment from her clothes with information of measurements scribbled onto it. Arashi almost considered it...but he really did not want to engage in such a dirty business.

"Anko, I'd rather not. Find some other man." He turned around to head for the table, but Anko's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Arashi listen to your wife. This will be a excellent way to acquire a few much needed funds. Don't you agree?" Arashi nodded his head as a "no" and shook her hand off; however, he knew that it was not the end of it. Anko was a very persistent woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hello and God bless my readers. You don't have to review this, but if you have any questions than I promise that I will reply to you. Once again, I'm not trying to push my beliefs on you, just trying to do what the Almighty desires. I wrote this because I felt like God was directing me too. Laugh if you like, but this is what I believe, and it's your choice as to how this story affects you. I believe it was meant for you, whoever you may be, to read this. Somebody died for me, for you, for everybody...and was resurrected. I may not understand all the details, but Jesus Christ, my savior, bled on the cross, and rose again. And thats all I need to know. **

Info About "Written On the Cross"

-This chapter derives from the gospel of Matthew, Chapter Seventeen (Holy Bible, New International Version)

-Naruto's involvement in the story originates from a British play, but he will be a witness in some parts that are from the Bible.

-All dialogue spoken between Jesus Christ and his disciples is actual scripture. EVERYTHING Jesus will say in the story will be from scripture (things he actually said). Even what Itachi says when meeting Jesus is scripture. I recommend Matthew17:14-22 for anyone to read when they have the time. It mainly focuses on Jesus healing a boy possessed by a demon, and foretelling his death and resurrection to his disciples.

-This is not meant to be a full length story-only a few chapters (four at the most).

Disclaimer: I have no right to any of _Naruto_...and most certainly do not take credit for any of the Holy Bible.I didn't write either!

_Written On the Cross_

_(Chapter 2)_

"Blessed are you when people insult you, persecute you, and falsely say all kinds of evil against you because of me. Rejoice and be glad because great is your reward in heaven, for in the same way they persecuted the prophets before you."

Matthew 5:11

(_Jerusalem...A local carpenter's shop)_

Fifteen days...fifteen days...had Anko pestered her husband to construct a few crosses for a small bit of extra morning. Arashi was exhausted by her persistence, and nearly drained of resolve...but still just the idea of having a hand in the death of a criminal seemed foul, especially one deemed for crucifixion.

"Naruto be careful in handling the nails. I sharpened them recently." Naruto gave a small nod of acknowledgment, and continued to lay the correct finishing boards in place for a large chair. He could sense his father's frustration. The air at his house had been thick as of late. His mother was still rambling on and on about her "superb idea." Honestly, he didn't see why his father was so obstinate against nailing a few boards together. I mean, it wasn't as if he was killing someone after all. He knew, however, that his father could not be adamant forever. A few days ago, the tax collector visited their home...and Arashi's relaxed expression had tightened. The taxes were not diminishing, and his pay certainly wasn't improving.

"Son, make haste. The sun is setting. Our customer will soon arrive." Naruto hastened as he father requested, and finished the nailing of the plywood.

_Whack...Whack...whack...whack... _

While Naruto hammered away, Arashi took note of the how much wood they had in stock. With a depressed sigh, he became well aware of how needy their supply of not only wood but other items was. _Perhaps, I should consider Anko's proposal...I could use a few new blades. The door on my shop is looking rickety as well. Father would have never desired the shop to reside in such a manner. I wonder what he would do. Should I really do it? The executions are such a dirty business, would I be soiling my hands as well? _He was awoke from thought by a sound at the door. Arashi motioned for Naruto to cease the hammering, and went to twist the rusty knob.

"Yes, how may I help...Itachi! Itachi I should have known as much. You always arrive earlier than I expect! Come in...come in." Naruto, now nearly finished, turned to see Itachi, the requester of the chair, and his younger brother, Sasuke. Both of which appeared a bit ill.

"Sasuke...is this for you? Take care in it, I did do most of the nailing." He gave a laugh, and expected Sasuke, his friend and companion, to join in, but he remained stoic and untalkative. Something...Naruto noticed was different and somehow severly wrong with him. No, he wasn't showing signs of leprosy or deathly pale. But he seemed way worse. His dark brown eyes, that usually held light, looked dead, and his head was poised at an odd angle. Surly lips pointed downward with a malicious gleam. His equally dark brown hair clung to the sides of his face. What more was wrong was that his left hand, usually attached to Itachi's constantly, hung limp at his side. Concerned with his friend, Naruto cocked his head sideways and threw a questioning look at Itachi, who was showing signs of outward sickness.

"Don't mind him, Naruto. He's been acting strangely as of late-very strange indeed." Itachi managed a weak smile that Naruto could tell was forced. Itachi's once sun-tanned complexion had grown a bit pale, and Naruto could identify drops of sweat accumulating on Itachi's forehead. His straight stature was slumped, and he had a limp on his right foot. Naruto wasn't the only who noticed both brothers queer dispositions.

"Itachi...do you need any water? A cloth maybe?" Arashi made a move to help the man into a seat, but Itachi shook off his hand.

"No...no, Arashi. We will just take the chair, and go." Arashi shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Naruto to bring him their purchase. Obliging, Naruto grabbed the light item and took it to Itachi, who smiled in acceptance.

"Thank you, Naruto. You do much good for your father." Naruto smiled brightly, and shook the muscular man's hand. Itachi and Sasuke turned to take their leave, but Sasuke's burning eyes still haunted Naruto. They were out the door, but no sooner had the pair taken two steps did Sasuke fall to the ground in a fit of shuttering.

With wide eyes, Naruto and Arashi ran outside to see what afflicted the young boy. Naruto stopped his feet when he saw Sasuke flopping around on the green grass like a fish out of water. It scared...no terrified Naruto what he saw. His friend's eyes were half way open with only their whites showing, and foam was accumulating in his mouth. He was saying something that Naruto could not hear, and he was grasping his heart in a wild fit. Itachi extended an arm to his raging body but, as if coming to, Sasuke grabbed his wrist and looked at him with all white eyes and spoke in a menacing voice not his own.

"Keep your distance foul vermon." Itachi cried out at his brother's tight grip, to be released not a moment later. Naruto had never known Itachi to be a spastic man, and had only seen his calm, cool side. He had always assumed that Itachi never had any problems, seeing as he was so intelligent. So when Itachi, a man not easily bothered, cried out and pulled on his hair, not even Naruto knew how to respond.

"I've attempted everything! I even took Sasuke to a sum of twelve men, renowned as God's sent servants, but not even they could heal him!" Arashi stunned at what he was witnessing, stood still in his place holding onto his son's shoulder. He felt as if Sasuke was sick, but he didn't comprehend _how_ sick.

A crowd had begun to gather. Mostly men and a few woman gathered around the shaking boy. Some gasped and whispered to their companion. Others were struck silent as Arashi had been. No one...no one moved even an inch from where they were. Only soft voices and Sasuke's harsh muttering could be heard. The sun was lazily descending and was nearly hidden in the clouds.

Naruto didn't know how long he and the others remained immobile, but it wasn't until he heard a few gasps and the onlookers bustling around did he, himself, move. Naruto slowly turned his head, tearing his eyes away from Sasuke's frightening movements. His eyes landed a group of burly and tired looking men making their way through the people. As they finally parted through the people, they stopped in front of Itachi and Sasuke. For the first time, Itachi tore his vision from Sasuke to glance at the newcomers-somehow drawn to them. Naruto noted that Itachi's face scrunched up in thought and his face then lit with recognition. His mouth barely formed the words, but stopped when the last of their group had made his way to Itachi.

Naruto could feel the dignity of this man. He sensed that he was their leader, and Naruto had an urge to tap him on the shoulder; however, his father's vice grip kept him from doing so.

He watched as the man stepped closer to Itachi, and before he said anything turned around and _smiled _at Naruto. It was brief, but to Naruto that smile was everlasting, hopeful...loving. He relaxed, and knew that everything would be fine.

Itachi approached the leader of the twelve that he had met before. He knelt before him, and cried out, "Lord, have mercy on my son." Itachi cast his eyes downward.

"He has seizures and is suffering greatly. He often falls into the fire or into the water. I brought him to your disciples, but they could not heal him." Itachi bowed lower than he already was until his pointed nose touched the rough grass. The man placed both hands on Itachi's shoulders.

"O unbelieving and perverse generation," the man, Jesus, replied, "how long shall I stay with you? How long shall I put up with you? Bring the boy to me." The men, stung by his words aimed at them, hurridely picked up the heaving Sasuke, who flailed his arms and tried to scratch their faces. His swam around in his head. Once he had been placed in front of Jesus, he no longer was whispering but voilenty thrashed out at him, and screamed "No! Not you! NO...NO!"

Naruto awed at the man, Jesus, who did not hesistate in putting his hand over Sasuke's eyes, who still continued wauling "No...Not Him! Not Him!" Jesus closed his kind eyes and said somehting that Naruto could not hear. A light grey smoke, almost invisible, filtered from Sasuke's mouth and dissipated in the wind. Sasuke ceased his yelling and his eyes closed. He sighed peacefully as if he was taking a deep gulp of air for the first time and fell into Jesus's waiting arms. Jesus smiled and gently handed Sasuke to the speechless Itachi. Stepping up him walked through the now quiet crowd-parting as he passed. His companions followed obediently after him and Naruto stared amazed at his form walking slowly down the path. A name popped into his head and he simply knew-knew who this mighty man was. A man who could do awesome things. A man he wanted to be like.

"Jesus...God's son..."

_(Later that night...Arashi and Naruto's household)_

"Naruto is undoubtedly taken with the man. That's all we discussed on the journey home, but I do not blame him." Naruto had eventually retired to bed, but not after excitedly telling Anko all details about what he had seen the Messiah do. Now a few hours later, Anko-peeling pea plants-and Arashi-sipping water-sat in front of their small fire.

"He must have been a great man, surely, for Naruto isn't so easily pleased." She laughed to herself at how Naruto had acted earlier that night.

"Oh yes, Anko. I had heard of the man's reputation-healing the sick, and casting out demons, but I never paid mind to actually _believe_ it. I do not doubt that he's the Messiah. Such a man of those talents has to be." She smirked at Arashi's nearly identical reaction to Naruto's. They both looked up to the man. She had seen the way their eyes lit up at talk of this prophet, Jesus.

"Naruto isn't the only one, husband, thats wrapped up tight with this man...but moving on have you yet changed your mind about the crosses?" Arashi's admiring the expression changed but a little.

"Anko, wife, if only you had seen, you would have fresh remarks to say." Arashi looked as if he was about to begin discussing this Christ more, but Anko beat him before he could.

"Arashi, dear, the crosses? What do you say?" Arashi sighed and shook his head. He could tell that she did not share his enthusiasm about Jesus. Her nagging had finally reached his ears...and his ears could handle no more.

"Fine," he succumbed to her wishes with another deep intake of air, "I will do well with you and construct a few crosses."

_(The same night...Jesus and disciples traveling along a road in Jerusalem)_

The path was littered with leaves, and the wind had become particularly harsh. Jesus and his disciples made their way down the road. The moon hung heavily like a white peach in the sky and stars covered the vast plane of dark blue. Although the night was a tranquil one, all twelve followers of Jesus were dwelling on what had happened earlier with the demon-possessed boy, and the words Jesus had spoken to them. They all were asking themselves the same question. _Why was I not able to command the demon to leave the boy? _Their minds were hungry for the answer, and one spoke out to question their leader.

"Why couldn't we drive it out?" Jesus stopped his walking and turned to them calmly. A few minutes went by in silence as he gazed upon each of them-not harsh or calculating but questioning.

"Because you have so little faith. I tell you the truth, if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, you can say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there,' and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you." Each of them took in his softly-spoken words. They contemplated and evaluated the faith of their hearts.

A while later, Jesus spoke again-not just talking to them but foretelling. This time, his words made the disciples hearts wretch and cry out.

"The Son of Man is going to be

betrayed into the hands of men.

They will kill him, and on the third

day he will be raised to life."


End file.
